


Crime And Punishment

by paper_art_fruitcake



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: After care, Bottom Luke, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hitting, Luke being a slut, M/M, Pain Kink, Riding, clothed/unclothed sex, improper use of books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_art_fruitcake/pseuds/paper_art_fruitcake
Summary: “Please hit me with your book...” Luke expected Spencer to say no or ignore him, not because they hadn’t done this kind of thing before but because every single book Spencer owned was precious to him. But Luke felt Spencer shift his weightLuke begs Spencer to hit him with Dostoyevsky’s “Crime and Punishment”.





	Crime And Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what’s popping?

Luke came out of the shower naked. He didn’t dry off, and he didn’t seem to care that he was dripping water throughout his house as he made his way to Spencer reading on the couch. Luke was horny. He didn’t want to interrupt Spencer, but then what good would he be as a bratty, whiny sub?

He needed it. Especially after the case they just worked. Especially when he could still feel the gun barrel pressed to his temple. He needed Spencer to take control and destroy him. 

He sank onto Spencer’s lap and made him look up. Spencer smiled at him and then tilted his head back down to read. Luke put his hands on the sides of Spencer’s face to pull it up to look at him. Luke placed a messy kiss on Spencer lips.

“Please,” Luke whispered sweetly.

Spencer smiled again. He knew what Luke wanted. He knew Luke needed to be taken out of his head. Spencer stretched his legs along the couch so he was propped up against the arm and instructed Luke to make himself comfortable. Luke straddled Spencer’s thighs so his ass was directly on Spencer’s cock. 

“If we are going to do it this way, why don’t you turn around,” Spencer said. As Luke did so, Spencer unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out from the opening in his boxers. He loved when he was able to stay completely dressed while Luke was naked, messy from cum, and moaning like a goddamn slut. He could tell Luke loved it too. Luke looked back at Spencer and opened his mouth, but Spencer shook his head to get Luke to stay quiet. 

He knew what Luke was going to say: that he needed at least a little prep because they hadn’t had sex in a few days due to the case. Luke’s hole wasn’t as open and loose as usual. Spencer licked his pointer finger and then pressed it into Luke’s hole. Luke let out a small gasp, he loved this: Spencer would open him up on only two of his fingers and have Luke ease himself onto Spencer’s cock. Besides all the FBI and army work he’s done, Luke lived for this... he lived for being stuffed full and split open like a whore. 

Spencer put another slender finger in Luke, and he bent at the waist to get a better angle until Spencer pulled both out and sat back. Luke turned to look at him and saw Spencer reading his book again. Luke wrapped his fingers around Spencer’s hard dick and guided it to his entrance. Luke steadied himself on the couch and pressed down. The stretch was just what he needed. He felt impossibly full and let out a low moan as he filled himself up completely with Spencer. He got all the way to the hilt and could feel the pubic hair poking out from around Spencer’s cock brush against his ass. He felt so exposed and so humiliated, but in such an amazing way. This was almost what he had wanted, but he craved so much more. He wanted Spencer’s hard grip on his hips and his demanding and harsh words. He wanted to be degraded and hurt. His back was to Spencer and it was easier than ever to beg for what he wanted.

“Pleassssse....” his voice was a slur. “Please Spencer.” 

Spencer didn’t respond, but he also didn’t flip a page in his book. In fact, Luke hadn’t heard a page flip in a while. Luke could feel Spencer’s pant zipper rubbing against his ass every time he dropped back down on Spencer’s dick. It created tiny little cuts, he needed more pain. 

“Spencer... please... please hit me,” Luke heard Spencer’s breath catch. “Please hit me with your book...” 

Luke expected Spencer to say no or ignore him, not because they hadn’t done this kind of thing before, but because every single book Spencer owned was precious to him. But Luke felt Spencer shift his weight. 

“You want me to hurt you baby?” Spencer asked in a mocking tone, “You want me to hit you with a hardback first edition of Dostoyevsky’s “Crime and Punishment”?”

Luke sped up, rising off Spencer’s dick as an affirmative. Spencer laughed. Not only was it ironic that he was reading “Crime and Punishment”, but Luke wanted it so bad it was amazing. Spencer couldn’t lie, he wanted it too. The book was heavy in his hand, and he was deciding where to hit first on Luke’s body as he watched Luke’s hole stretch as it swallowed more and more of him.

“Baby, slow down,” Spencer ordered. With this new development he wanted to make this last as long as he could.

Luke wasn’t expecting the first hit of the book and as it cracked deafeningly across his lower back he let out a whiny moan. The pain bloomed throughout his whole body and it felt so incredible. He tried to put more seduction into his movements as he raised himself up. It was a silent beg. Spencer smacked the book against his side on a downstroke and Luke cried out. He wanted it harder. Spencer landed the book against Luke’s ass and watched as the tanned skin bloomed bright red. Luke shook and Spencer rained down three more blows. He listened to what Luke was saying. He alternated between Spanish and English as he begged Spencer to give him more and thrust harder and to be rougher. Spencer hit the spot right above Luke’s left ass cheek and observed as Luke’s shoulders started shaking. 

Luke turned around. He had tears in his eyes. “More please fuck Spencer oh fuck I need more please harder oh and oh fuck please it feels so amazing fuck it hurts so bad please I’ve been so good sir I’ve been so good I haven’t even touched my dick sir please...” 

Spencer loves it when like babbled. It was hard getting Luke to talk any other time, but the minute Spencer got his dick in his ass he couldn’t get his to shut up. And he didn’t want to.

“Just because you asked so nicely and you’re so pretty when you cry like a bitch...” Spencer poised himself to hit harder than he had before and landed to blow right over Luke’s crease as he came down hard on his cock. Luke clenched around Spencer and shook with his orgasm and tears. Spencer finally let himself look effected by Luke’s beauty. His needy slut was so gorgeous and so so fucking /good/. 

Spencer came in Luke’s ass for what felt like minutes. When he was finished, he put “crime and Punishment” on the table. Luke was still breathing heavy. The pain from the hits creating a wonderful edge to his fucked out body. He didn’t think he could move. He didn’t want to move. 

Spencer sat up and wrapped his arms around Luke. He kissed his cheek and his neck. “Why don’t you get up and go to the bathroom. The lotion is in there and I want to put some on your bruises.”

Luke groaned and Spencer chuckled. Luke pulled himself up. He was raw around his rim and he hissed at the friction. He could feel Spencer’s cum dripping from his whole. It leaked down his thighs as he walked away and he heard Spencer moan. He looked back and smiled. Spencer was watching his cum paint trails down Luke’s legs. 

Luke felt so tired. His body was heavy and slowed by the aftermath of lust. He made his way to the bathroom with heavy steps. Spencer entered the room shortly after him and took the lotion from behind the mirror. Luke kissed him when he turned back around.

“Turn,” Spencer instructed and Luke did. Spencer squirted the lotion into his hands and ran them along every place on Luke’s back, ass, and sides that were discolored. Luke hummed at the treatment. Spencer kneaded the flesh until he was satisfied. He took the washcloth from the sink, wet it, and ran it up Luke’s thighs. He brushed it over Luke’s hole just to hear him gasp and see him shiver. He stayed quiet for a while longer, listening to Luke’s breathing even out. He put his hand on Luke’s chest to feel it climb and fall. Luke moved his own hand so it rested on top of Spencer’s. 

It was a peaceful moment until Luke’s stomach made a loud grumbling sound, and Spencer couldn’t help but be startled by it. “We should eat,” he said after the sound died off.

“Mmhhhmm,” Luke mumbled, “we should eat pancakes and eggs and sausage.”

“We should drink coffee...” Spencer added.

Luke laughed, “Coffee is all you think about.”

“Not true... I think about you a lot,” Spencer looked at Luke. His eyes were earnest and bright in the dim light of the bathroom. He had lines of light streaked across his face from where the blinds don’t cover the window.

“I think about you a lot too,” Luke brushes his hand across Spencer’s cheek. “Now, lets go eat breakfast.”

“It’s 12:45 pm. It can’t be breakfast!” 

“Excuse me,” Luke said, “I serve breakfast all day long and /all night long/ just like Denny’s.”

“Yeah but, the cooks at Denny’s don’t cook naked.”

Luke smirked, “Yea that’s why you eat here and not at Denny’s!” 

Spencer slung his arm around Luke’s waist as they walked to the kitchen. The apartment was warm and light flooded in from the windows. The light reflected off Luke’s exposed tan skin. It made him glow a gold hue. He was so beautiful. Spencer was happy that he could have this some days. Just have Luke some days. 

Luke stared at Spencer thinking. He moved to the fridge to get out the ingredients he needed. The silence was nice. The mood was nice. He wasn’t thinking about the case or the job. He was thinking about how his body glowed with content and his mind wasn’t racing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and shit


End file.
